


After

by thinkingstar



Category: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Background characters - Freeform, M/M, minor characters - Freeform, non canon names, rainbow rocks spoilers, the jock and the nerd, unnamed in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingstar/pseuds/thinkingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the last battle, after the end, there is a quiet moment. Because how do you apologize for being mind controlled by sirens from a dimension full of taking, magical ponies? (Background characters only, no real mention of the mane six)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

> I started shipping these two after they made eye contact on a ladder in EQG and after Rainbow Rocks I swear they're canon! Well, as close as we're gonna get.

The concert ends with a bang and a shout and the fading notes of the Rainboom’s song. The sky is dark and the students are quiet, surprisingly ado, considering the boom of voices still echoing from their melodies. But that joy has pass, for now, and friendships must be mended, apologies made. And the quiet of the night feeds that as they begin to file home.

Two unlikely students remain behind, arms around each other, standing in the still-quiet stadium. The stars overhead are the only lights, barely enough illumination to make our blue curls and a bowl cut of brown hair.

But they’re standing so close together the light barely matters. Square Root has his head on Waterspout’s shoulder. Their arms have slid from shoulders to waists and they’re still swaying from the music that so recently consumed them.

“Square,” Waterspout begins, looking down at the map of hair. “Sorry about the… battle.” It’s not much, but how does one really apologize for being mind controlled by sirens from a dimension full of taking, magical ponies?

"Me as well," Square Root nods against his shoulder. "And it is not really our fault,’ he adds sheepishly. "I do not think so, as least."

"Yeah, guess not." Waterspout nods, his chin brushing Square’s hair

Silence follows again, broken by the chirp of crickets and then the faint rustle of a jacket as Waterspout places his around Square’s shoulders.

They both need to go home. They should be walking towards the town, towards the lights and all their other friends.

But instead they stand in the starlit arena, staring at an empty stage, pressed together as the cool of the night grows chilly.

And the kids, when finally happens is barely a brush off lips and Square Root is off-center and mostly kisses Waterspout’s cheek. But it’s a kiss nonetheless and their smiles shine like rainbows.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the way I write these two, I run a text-based ask/rp tumblr for them: twoboysandaladder. I mean, I run it even if you DON'T... but that's beside the point!


End file.
